


ready or not, here i come

by lauraxtennant



Series: Tentoo/Rose Collection [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Pete's World, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lauraxtennant/pseuds/lauraxtennant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor's feeling a little nervous and insecure about something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ready or not, here i come

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from snufflestheanimagus on tumblr - thank you! :)

At the sound of his heavy sigh, Rose rolled over in bed, and saw him standing in the doorway looking despondent. 

“You okay?” she asked, propping herself up and switching on her bedside lamp.

“I was mistaken,” the Doctor announced, hands in pockets as he pushed himself off the doorframe and walked into her room.

Rose smiled, and patted the duvet. “Come sit down.”

“I thought I could actually do it, but I can’t,” he mumbled, as he sat beside her.

“I told you.”

“I know.” He looked at her helplessly. “I should listen to you more often. You’ve always had the best ideas, how did I forget that?”

“I hadn’t even fallen asleep yet, so it can’t have taken long for you to realise.” 

He sighed again, and rubbed at his eye. “It didn’t.”

“Listen, you’re allowed to change your mind, you know. There wasn’t a deadline for my offer, or something.” She shrugged. “You can get in now, if you want.”

He eyed her comfy bed for a moment, before letting his gaze wander to her, to the thin straps of her pyjama top. “I just…”

“Yeah?”

“I had all these ideas!” he burst out, “It was gonna be really exciting and you were gonna love it and we’d watch the stars and you’d say that you were having a lovely, romantic time, and then you’d kiss me and - and I can’t even get the bloody tent up!”

Rose laughed, and reached out, tugging on his arm. He fell against her, head in her lap, with a groan of embarrassment. “Doctor. We don’t have to sleep in a tent to have an adventure. This cabin is perfect, and much more romantic than getting freezing cold sleeping on the hard ground, terrified that a bear will come along any second to rip the tent from our heads anyway.”

“There are no bears here,” he muttered, then wriggled comfortably when she started carding her hands through his hair. “Anyway, the whole point was that we’d warm each other up.”

“Oh, really?” she said, giggling. “Well, why can’t we do that in here?”

“Because we have electricity and heating and to be honest, for a cabin in the woods, it’s entirely too comfortable for my plans of rustic living.”

“Doctor, I don’t know why you’re so obsessed with the idea of camping out, but - ”

“You said you’d never been camping before.”

She paused. “I did? When?”

“Ages ago. Years. On the TARDIS.” He lifted his head to look at her. “Wait, did you go camping without me, since you’ve been on Pete’s World?”

Rose shook her head at him fondly. “No, I didn’t. Never really fancied it, to be honest.”

“Oh.”

She stroked his cheek briefly. “It was a nice gesture though. Thanks, Doctor.”

He settled his head back in her lap with a hum. “I made another mistake, by the way.”

“What’s that?”

“I’ve been so preoccupied with the tent thing that I forgot to watch you get undressed this evening.”

Raising her eyebrows, she tugged on a strand of his hair to get him to meet her eyes. “You ready for that?”

The corner of his mouth lifted in a shy smile. “I…I know I’ve been putting it off, and that must seem…” He blew out a long breath, and moved over, so that he could lay next to her. He scooted under the duvet, still fully dressed. She shuffled down too, until they were eye-level and sharing a pillow. “It must seem barmy, to you, that I could do that. That I wasn’t…ready, for that.” His eyes flickered shut and there was a slight pink tint to his cheeks that betrayed his embarrassment even more visibly than his stammering words.

“It doesn’t, Doctor,” she said softly, wrapping an arm around him, stroking his back. “I totally get it. You don’t have to explain.”

He opened his eyes. “You’re so beautiful. And I’ve wanted this for so long, I don’t even understand it myself, the way I’ve been so - so hesitant about it, even though I want - ”

“Everything’s different now,” Rose murmured, shrugging a shoulder. “It’s all been confusing and bonkers and scary, but we’re together.” She leant in, pressed a kiss to his cheek and then stayed there, their noses brushing. “That’s all that matters.”

“I kept coming up with these elaborate plans, on all our trips so far,” he admitted, smoothing a hand along her arm before cupping her shoulder, stroking the freckle there with his thumb.

“What, to get out of it?” she asked. “You should’ve said - ”

“No, to get _into_ it. I thought I needed it to be part of some - some adventure, in the midst of something exciting and adrenaline-fuelled, so that I wouldn’t really be thinking about it, so that I could go through with it without losing my nerve.”

“Doctor. If you’re not ready, even if you’re never ready, all you have to do is say. I’ve gone without for so long, yeah? I’m used to it, I can handle it.”

“No, I am. I am ready. That’s what I mean, I - I thought that was the way it needed to be, ‘cos I’m just so bloody nervous about it. You have to understand, Rose, I’ve not - it’s - in this way, I’ve not - for ages, centuries, and.” He exhaled roughly. “I wanted it to be perfect.”

“You’re stressing yourself out when you don’t need to,” she said, cuddling into him, speaking against his neck, “Anyway, I’m nervous, too. But it doesn’t have to be some big thing…”

“Oh, it’s - whether or not it’s a big thing, that’s not the issue, I assure you,” he said, trying to sound cocky but still just coming over all sweet and unsure.

“Yeah, yeah, Doctor, I’ll believe it when I see it,” Rose replied, giggling.

In a swift, confident move that belied his anxiety, he secured his arm around her and rolled onto his back, pulling her with him. She ended up straddling his lap, the duvet falling away from them.

Rose’s eyes widened at what she felt beneath her. “Oh.”

He chuckled. “Indeed.”

“That’s really quite, ahem. Substantial.” She grinned down at him, wriggling to investigate. His hands grabbed her hips to still her, a moan rising in his throat.

“Rose.” He glanced down at her thighs, which were bare; she’d put on her tiniest pyjama shorts tonight, in the hope that he’d notice. Of course, he’d been outside trying to put up a tent for hours, so he’d missed getting a glimpse until now. His open-mouthed response was gratifying, as was his blushing face.

“You look a bit flustered, Doctor,” Rose teased, playing with his shirt buttons absently.

Swallowing hard, he met her gaze again. “Feel a bit flustered, too. Is it hot in here?”

“Only if you’re wearing several layers, which you are.”

“And you’re not,” he remarked, fingers hesitantly leaving her hips to travel down her thighs, raising goosebumps.

“And I’m not,” she agreed.

The Doctor cleared his throat. “Do you think…” His fingers ventured up again, hovering over the crotch of her shorts.

“Do I think?” Rose prompted, voice croaking as she watched his hand. 

“Could we take it one step at a time?”

“We can do whatever you want,” she replied, arching into his hand. His fingers slipped beneath the hem of her shorts and touched her, stroking against the wet cotton of her knickers.

“I think,” he said, dipping beneath the knickers, too, “I’d like to concentrate completely on you, first.”

“No arguments from me,” she said, and gasped when two of his fingers slid through her folds. “Oh my god.” 

They held each other’s gaze when he finally pushed them inside her. She angled her hips so that he could get right where she wanted, and it was him that moaned in pleasure, which turned her on even more.

He sought out her clit with his thumb and she had to look away, throwing her head back at the intensity of it, of finally feeling him touch her like this. She felt his free hand move up, under her top, to find a breast to cup and a nipple to play with. 

“Yes,” she mumbled, and moaned out his name, which made his hips buck beneath her.

“Rose,” he said softly, revering her name, “I wish you could see yourself right now. You look…oh, Rose, there are no words.”

She grabbed at him for purchase and started to ride his fingers faster. “Keep talking?” she asked hopefully.

“I’m sorry I’ve been such a fool, waiting all these months. We should’ve been doing this all along. Christ, you’re beautiful.”

“It’s okay,” she assured him, gripping his sleeve. “We needed to wait. It’s okay.”

“And this is good, yes?”

“So good,” she gasped out. “Keep talking.” This time she was more assertive about it, and looked him right in the eye. He grinned.

“I wish you could know just how much I’ve thought about this,” he continued. “How often I’ve imagined…” His hand left her breast and he sat up, suddenly; she scrambled for balance, but he didn’t stop his fingers, and he didn’t lose her momentum. Her legs tightened, knees pressed hard against his thighs, and he cupped her jaw, tilting her head, kissing her slow and deep. When he released her mouth, he pressed their foreheads together, keeping his eyes closed. 

Rose’s arms wrapped around his neck, holding him to her, chanting his name a bit as she got closer and closer to the edge. His lips were on hers again in an instant, muffling her groans. 

“I love you,” he whispered, when he broke their kiss this time, and then she was over, falling, clutching tight at his back as the waves of pleasure rolled through her. He eased her down and then his fingers left her, and he hugged her close, burying his face in her neck to kiss and nuzzle at her pulse point while she panted for breath. 

When the room stopped spinning, she ran her hands through his hair and tugged his head back to look at him. “I love you too.”

He smiled at her, his eyes lighting up at her words. “You seemed to enjoy that.”

She bit her lip, trying to contain her grin. “It was amazing. Perfect.” But then, realising something, she frowned, and the smile on his face slipped a little in response. “Um, Doctor?”

“Mm?”

“Did you not find that…” Rose shifted on his lap in emphasis, alarmed by the loss of his erection. But then she saw the fierce blush on his cheeks and realised what had actually happened. “Oh! You _did_ find that sexy…”

“A little too much, yes,” he admitted. She felt around for the wet spot against the front of his trousers and giggled. He continued, “Sorry. See! This is why I was nervous. I just knew you had that - that magical power over me.”

“Magical power?” she laughed. 

“Yes!”

“What magical power?”

“To make me - to - without even touching - ” He sighed. “I’ve never had a problem with premature ejaculation before, I might add. Not that I’ve been in many situations where that might occur, to be honest, but that’s beside the point.”

Rose snorted and rolled off him, wincing at her stiff muscles as she snuggled into his side. “Once you get used to it, and you will, because if it’s all right with you we’re spending this entire weekend in the cabin, your hiking plans be damned - ”

“Mmm, I’d like that,” he agreed easily, dropping a kiss to the top of her head.

“- you’ll soon get the hang of holding out.” She patted his chest comfortingly.

“I hope so.”

“One day, far from now, you might even be able to actually get inside me, first,” she teased, and he growled and rolled onto his front, face in the pillow.

“Seriously, though. You don’t need to be embarrassed, Doctor. What matters is, you had a good time, yeah? And so did I.”

He turned his head to speak, conceding to her point, “It _was_ rather spectacular.”

“Good.” She shoved at his shoulder lightly. “Get undressed before you zonk out, yeah? I’m sleepy and cold and I want a naked cuddle.”


End file.
